


More Than Worth It

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Dean is not a demon, Bunker Fic, Cas is Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watches Dean make breakfast, and he is reminded of all the things he misses about being an angel, as well as the one thing that makes being human more than worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Worth It

Castiel is sitting at the table in the bunker’s rather cozy kitchen, reading the morning paper. It’s such a _human_ thing to do, he thinks. Which only makes sense, seeing as the former angel is once again very much human. He looks up from the newspaper to briefly glance at Dean who’s making them breakfast, his back to Cas as he hums a tune while preparing what Castiel suspects are pancakes.

It’s moments like this that Castiel is harshly reminded of what he misses about being an angel…

For one it’s the fact that he’s no longer able to be aware of Dean’s soul. He misses it terribly, seeing that bright light that radiates from inside of Dean wherever he goes. 

Another thing he hates about being human is how he can no longer hear Dean’s prayers to him. Whenever they’re apart, he wonders if Dean does sometimes still pray to him out of habit, only to realize that of course Castiel can’t hear it anymore. It bugs him to no end. 

Maybe the worst part of being human, is how helpless he feels whenever Dean or Sam get injured during one of their more risky hunts, and he can no longer heal them with a simple touch of his hand. It’s frustrating, and it makes Castiel feel restless at times.

“Hey Cas, are you okay? I think you zoned out there for a minute.” Dean’s concerned voice bring Castiel’s train of thought to an abrupt stop. 

Dean places a plate in front of him, and the alluring smell of freshly baked pancakes invades Castiel’s nose.

“Yes, I’m fine Dean.” He says, smiling wistfully at his pancakes. 

Dean frowns. “Not feeling the pancakes today? I can make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich if you want, I know you love those.” 

Castiel shakes his head, this time giving Dean a genuine smile as he looks up into those bright green eyes that he loves so much. “No, pancakes are fine, thank you.”

“Alright then.” Dean smiles back at him, nonchalantly pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s lips before he goes to get his own plate. “Eat up, angel.”

Castiel’s mood shifts from sulky to content within a matter of seconds.

It’s moments like this that he is blissfully reminded of what his newfound humanity has done for him and Dean. Besides, as far as Dean is concerned, Castiel will always be an angel. To Castiel, that is all that truly matters. He may no longer have his powers, but what he got in return is more than worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> For more, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
